Vents
by Sophia Jane Marie
Summary: Parker is looking for some quiet time, and runs into a mysterious archer, his redheaded partner and mobster!Loki Not sure where this is going, rating may change, genre may change. Please R
1. Chapter 1

So instead of working on a very important art project that is due in less than 48 hours, I'm writing fanfiction- be warned I really don't know what I'm doing, like seriously, none of this is pre-planned- NONE of it.

Disclaimer- if you recognize it, I probably am not awesome enough to own it

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Parker froze in the middle of the shaft, breathing even quieter than she normally would, she had only once met another person in the air vents, and this time she didn't have her team to back her up.

She wasn't going solo to steal something, she was being rather good if she did think so herself, but she was doing something illegal. Something that could get her in danger, and while she wasn't particularly frightened, she really did not want another round of lecture from Hardison and Eliot while Sophie gave her that _look _ and Nate looked sadly into his (eighth? Ninth?) glass of scotch.

So when she heard the sounds she normally made coming from a different location, Parker got really, really quiet. Then, barely discernible, a person began to appear in the cross section of the vents, pausing about half way through, "Crap," Thought Parker "Just don't turn your head or turn this way!"

Then she heard him whisper, barely making out something that sounded like "almost" and "location". He was using a comm she realized "All I wanted was some alone time, what have I gotten myself into?"

The man continued on, and- _was that a quiver full of arrows on his back?_

Parker had to investigate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clearly it's Hawkeye, I'm not really being "suspenseful" I just don't know what's going on myself

Well, I don't think it's terrible, hopefully I'll get some readers (please?)

It would make me so freaking happy if I got some reviews, seriously, I might die of happiness if I got a review.

It isn't betaed or really reviewed for that matter, suck it up.

I'll (hopefully) eventually put up another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I have (as of typing) 3 reviews‼‼‼‼‼ For the first chapter‼‼‼‼! Of a crossover‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼! OH MY ROWLING I'M SO HAPPY I MAY ACTUALLY DIE OF HAPPINESS‼‼‼‼‼‼‼!

I love you all!

And I still don't know where this is going… I really really don't. This is terrible writing over here folks, but for some reason, you want more (EEEEK!)

Sorry if I'm turning you off with my excitement, this is the most response I've had on one story in such a short time.

Anyways, if you want something to happen, ask, because it will.

I think I'm just going to write this in sort of a "oneshot" fashion and just string it all together somehow… or not, I don't know. Loki was requested, so I'll try.

_ONWARD!_

Wait…. "Disclaimer"

_Now _we can:

_CHARGE!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Keeping as quiet as Parkerly possible, she crept backwards to where the vent crossing was, barely a body length behind her. Then, turning and crawling parallel to the direction the mysterious man had crawled, Parker worked her way to where she could hear some activity.

"-linquish the funds and we have a deal." A man's voice was saying

"I would prefer to see that the goods are intact before signing anything official." Said a crisp feminine voice in what Parker easily identified from all of Sophie's lessons as an "I-mean-business-and-if-you-mess-with-me-I-can-end-you" tone.

Parker wanted to see what was happening, but knew better than to risk being noticed, so she crawled up to the edge of the grate that she heard the voices coming from, and instead of sticking her head out, she raised it up as high as she could without banging it on the ceiling of the vent.

A beautiful redheaded woman, clearly the one doing the bargaining, stood alone, facing a raven-haired man with two men that must have been his guards.

Parker noticed their bulky frames barely hiding the angular shape of multiple guns.

The hair on the back of Parkers neck prickled, but she couldn't leave, she really wanted to know what was going on, and not just out of curiosity but also concern. If the woman needed help, Parker might be alone, but surprise did wonders. And Parker didn't know if the man in the vents with her was friend or foe to the woman.

Of course, Parker didn't know if the woman would be friend or foe to her. If there was anything Parker knew from when she had been on her own, it was that no one could be trusted on their first impression.

But even though both parties could be evil, Parker decided to stick around for the woman's just to even out the odds, and her gut told her the woman was safe… enough.

XX

I know my notes are longer than the story, but I want to go ahead and upload a little now in case I can't for a while.

PLEASE R&R it makes me smile for hours! (my friends get a little freaked out when I smile, and I feel slightly evil… hehehe.)

LOVE YOU ALL.

Jane


	3. Chapter 3

So I've decided that for my story, Loki is a big name in big crime (mafia-ish) and has had several run-ins with shield, including recently releasing genetically altered cross-species into NY to do a butt-load of damage.

Like I said I have no idea what the crap is going on.

Go ahead and sign me up for counseling, I probably need it.

Hopefuly I'll get back to Parker and Hawkeye in the next to chapters... this is just what is coming to me.

As always reviews make me smile like a crazy person!

also I didn't check this chapter as well as the others, so forgive mistakes and errors please!

"Disclaimer"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A want for proof is understood, however, that… wish… is reciprocated. How do I know you have what you promised? A screen can lie." The man sneered, "This is why_ experienced_ men negotiate with cash."

Parker heard the sexist barb and muted threat, but she couldn't do anything about either except listen.

The woman was clearly experienced, and her eyes darkened as the man spoke "Loki, you know very well that I have the money, and you know why it is not in cash. Show me that the captives are alive and _relatively unharmed._" She demanded, her voice carefully level.

The guards shifted, clearly unsure of how to react when she had dropped their employer's name. Loki flicked a hand as if to say, "Chill' and otherwise ignored them, taking an intimidating step towards the woman, who looked distinctly unperturbed. "I know why you do not have the cash, which is why I need proof that I will get the cash, _free of identification and tracking devices," _he hissed at the end.

Parker pondered the name Loki, it sounded familiar, like eating something you didn't think you had had before, but it turned out to have the same ingredient as something else that you didn't like, but you couldn't remember the name of.

The woman glared at Loki "I am good to my word."

Loki laughed, "You are nearly as good as me when playing someone."

"Then why did you decide to mess with me?"

"I like a challenge."

Parker was confused, but slightly relieved that there did not seem to be imminent danger to the woman, but then she thought about what had been said- something about captives being alive, "Oh no!" Parker thought, "This is a hostage negotiation!"

XXXXXXXXxx

So what if Parker's thoughts are a little OOC at the end, get over it.


	4. Chapter 4

OH MY ROWLING I HAVE TWELVE FOLLOWERS FOR THIS STORY

YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW HAPPY THIS MAKES ME

THANK YOU‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼!

I wanted to update earlier this week, but schools a pain when you get near exam time.

"Disclaimer"

3333

Parker knew the best thing to do for hostages would be to call the crew, but she would have to leave the vents in order to call without being heard, and she was afraid that by the time she got back, she would lose the negotiators.

Parker was about to wiggle her phone out of her pocket to text Nate when the woman spoke, "Then a challenge you shall have. If you do not show me proof that the hostages are alive, you will be the only _man_" she spat in disgust, "walking out of here tonight."

Loki laughed and his guards straightened, bristling, and fingering their guns.

"You think you are that good? You underestimate me you foolish girl," said Loki when he had gained his breath.

The woman's eyes flashed.

He continued, "You dare think you could take out my men, and leave me standing? I am no unarmed child; do you think you would survive? Do you think you could face my men and me and walk away?"

The corner of her mouth puckered.

Loki was not done, "You come alone, I know because I have more than the two men behind me, you foolish, stupid girl."

Her nostrils flared.

Loki reached for his own gun as he said "I agreed to meet with you because I thought something productive might happen, apparently you are not as high ranking as you claim to be. This has been a waste of my time."

He pulled out his gun, and promptly lost it to the woman, who, moving so quickly Parker barely caught it, knocked out the two guards and _electrocuted?_ Loki with a band on her wrist.

Clearly, Parker was not needed.

Fascinated, Parker watched the woman jump behind a desk and point the confiscated gun at the door, reaching a hand to her ear, and speaking into a comm.

Parker was unable to hear what she said, because the door suddenly burst open and a rapid volley of shots rang out.

When the bullets ended, the woman stood up and slid against the wall, suspicious and guarded.

She reached down and took the pistol off a man who had been shot, not by the woman's hand, but by a black-fletched arrow.

That settled the alliance of Parker's neighbor then, but she still did not know if she could trust him and his redheaded partner. Being Parker however, she let her curiosity get the better of her. Picturing the layout of the building in her head, Parker quickly crawled her way to the end of the hallway she knew the woman would have to take, as long as she did not crawl into the vents herself.

333333333333333

I have more of a plan now, but I'm exhausted, so to avoid making huge errors, I'm going to leave it here, for now.

As always, Thanks For Reading

Please review- reviewers get virtual food of their choice

Love, Jane

*Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me, and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be, thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet, and you see me waiting for you on the corner of the street*

Just felt like sharing the beauty of that song. The music is lovely.

You can tell I'm tired

I just typed "v" three times in a row while trying to type "c"

I'll shut up now

And go to bed


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers!

Forgive me I beg of you!

I present my deepest, most profuse apologies for being "that author" who starts an exciting story then drops off the face of the planet

I solemnly swear to try my best to update every weekend, and to AT LEAST give you 300 words a month. It is not much, but I am drowning in APUSH, so please, have mercy.

As always, reviewers light up my world like nobody else!

Love, Jane

PS thoughts are now in italics

oOoOoOo

As Parker crawled through the vents, she tried to figure out what she was going to say, trying to remember all of Sophie's lectures on being diplomatic. Finally she gave up; _They seem just as crazy as me so I'll just wing it._

Finally, she got above a hallway where she could see a couple of men running back the way she had come from, weapons out. Griping the grating, Parker jerked it up and into the shaft, setting it clear of the opening so she could slide out. As she slipped headfirst another man came running down the hallway, too late to hide herself, Parker let him see her and used his surprise as an advantage, swinging her legs free and knocking him unconscious before her could aim is gun upwards.

Stealing into the shadows of a doorway, Parker waited, counting on her rough knowledge of the office building to predict the path of the pair of strangers. She, of course, was correct in her assumptions and a moment later the red head and her bow-wielding companion came quickly, but stealthily down the corridor, hesitating when they saw the enemy neither of them had taken out.

"Hawk?" asked the redhead

"Not me, and we confirmed no backup- twice." The man replied

_Hawk? _Though Parker, before taking a deep breath and deciding that it was the time to reveal herself.

"It was me," she said, sticking both hands into the hallway, and slowly stepping forward, tensing as a not-quite-medieval weapon and a large capacity gun were pointed at her.

"I heard your conversation," she continued, inclining her had towards the woman, "I want to help the hostages."

The woman's nostrils flared "Who are you?" She demanded, her aim not wavering.

"I'm Parker."

"Parker who?" asked the man this time, he was now trusting his partner to threaten her, and had his bow pointed down the hallway, in case of more mercenaries.

"I don't have a last name, I'm just a…" _What was she exactly?_ _Did she tell these two about the team? Did she call the team in? Should she get herself out of this since she had gotten herself into it?_

"I just was in the building, I want to help._" _She finished lamely. _As long as the three of them left alive and together she could explain later._

The woman's eyes narrowed, and Parker could feel the power of calculating stare, as if it was searching her soul.

The woman opened her mouth to say something when they heard men shouting, instead of addressing Parker, she uttered some strange sounds, some foreign curse perhaps, and finished with "…how many are there?"

Glancing towards her partner, she tilted her head, he shrugged and they seemed to come to a silent agreement.

"Do you have any weapons?" He asked her.

"No, I don't usually fight." Parker replied.

"Fine," the woman huffed, "just don't slow us down."

They took off down the hallway, ducking into a stairwell when the voices got closer.

"Follow us, don't fall behind, don't ask questions," said the man tersely,

"And if you are lying you will regret it" added the woman ominously, her green eyes still suspicious.

oOoOoOoOo

Okay I'd love to write more, but I have to write a book review (due tomorrow!) and study for APUSH.

Let me know what you think.

Love, Jane


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!

This story makes me incredibly happy because I always get lovely reviews and I have (OMR!) 19 followers.

So, THANK YOU‼!

(It may not seem like a lot to some of you, but that is an amazing number to me)

I'm not using a beta, and I don't really think this story is deep enough to warrant one, so let me know if there are any errors that really bug you, and I'll go back and fix them.

Anyways, nothing has changed since my last update, I can't afford the rights from Marvel, Devlin, or Whedon, so I don't own any of this except for the plot line.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOo

Parker and her new acquaintances slipped up the stairs, the man whispering that they would escape off the roof, but there "might be "mercs" anywhere and to stick between them", motioning to his partner.

They met only a pair of enemies, who were quickly dispatched, and within minutes, the three were out in the mild breeze of New York's rooftops. Parker was not stupid, so the moment she was outside she faced the partners and looked the woman in the eye.

"I'm a thief, I work with a crew that helps people that cops can't or won't, we just finished a big job and I was just having fun in my off time." Parker took a quick breath and continued before either of the others could interrupt. "I don't have any idea who either of you are, but I've heard the name Loki before and I have a feeling that even if you all aren't great you're better than he is, and that's enough for me to want to help you."

The man, who had been watching for any movement around them, turned his gaze on Parker, "Nat?" he asked, looking at, but clearly not speaking to her.

"She isn't packing and it's unlikely she's lying," replied the woman.

Suddenly Parker heard a shout, and all three glanced warily at stairway door, the man grabbed a large stone (_which he probably put in place hours ago_ Parker decided) and heaved it in front of the door.

"Let's go" said the woman, then as if she had finally decided on a long debate, she looked at Parker, searing her with her piercing green eyes,

"Call me Black, call him Hawk," she said, "We will let you come with us, but we will not save you if you get into trouble."

Hawk glanced at Black when she said this, clearly not in tune with his partner's decision, but he didn't question it. With a nod to show she understood, Parker followed the two at a jog to the edge of the roof where they jumped in quick succession down to the lower part of the building.

Hawk looked over at Parker, "Ever run roofs before?"

Parker grinned, "How far in what direction?" she asked.

Now this might just turn out to be fun.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay, so I'm not exactly thrilled with the language, and I don't think it flows very well, but I'm not exactly trying to win the Newberry okay? This is just for fun and I think I'm getting there.

If you really don't like it I suppose I can rewrite it, but I won't know to do that if you don't review, so go ahead and fill out that little box, you don't have to write more than a few little words (although I wouldn't mind if you filled out the entire box), it's all laid out for you…

LOVE YOU ALL,

Jane


	7. Chapter 7

****I fixed the typo about Parker's feet, I apologize!

Hi!

"Disclaimer"

oOoOoOoOo

The three dashed across the New York skyline, leaping across alleyways and over street lamps. Eventually Black came to a rest and looked at Hawk, the two seemed to communicate silently, Parker was sure they were thinking about her. Taking in her surroundings, Parker thought about how far they had come and where she must be. Realizing they were in the wharf district, she swallowed dryly. _They could knock me out and throw me into the harbor. I am a complete IDIOT, if they don't kill me Hardison will. Eliot will give me that "You're crazy" look and Sophie will be in hysterics. Nate of course will just fill up his glass and dump it down his throat._

She didn't let her thoughts wander too far though, so she was aware when Black took a step towards her, and took a half-step back. Black laughed "I thought you were gung-ho about joining us."

Parker surreptitiously set her feet the way life and Eliot had drilled into her, showing nothing but a blank face. "I am" She replied, hoping her voice wasn't giving away her second thoughts.

Black pursed her lips "We won't hurt you, unless you're lying and working for the enemy, but we don't just cut someone down without checking them out first."

_Well _that's_ comforting _thought Parker, still mentally kicking herself for being so rash. She merely nodded.

Hawk had been absent from the women's exchange, but appeared at Black's shoulder "Come on," he beckoned, "We don't need to waste time."

Parker followed the pair to the access door, where someone familiar to Black greeted them.

"She's with us, harmless until proven otherwise." The woman said in explanation of their guest.

The guard nodded, mutely letting them by before bolting the door and following them down the stairs.

"We need to move tonight," Black was saying, "Loki won't twiddle his thumbs now."

They came to a hallway and Parker was surprised by the business of the place. It did not escape her notice that the bright lights and fluid motion was screened from the outside by blackout fabric at the windows. An official looking woman was walking briskly towards the posse of four- the guard having remained with them.

Parker's three companions fell into attention, but short of saluting. She fallowed suit, looking the newcomer in the eye.

"Agents," Said the woman, clearly asking who their guest was.

"This is Parker, she was a bystander, says she wants to help. It is unlikely she is lying," said Black reporting clearly and succinctly. "Agent Hill, if I may?" she added, nodding her head towards the end of the hallway.

"Of course; Hawkeye and Black Widow you are dismissed, Agent Cromer if you would report to Central."

_Black Widow? Who _are _these people? _Reflected Parker.

The so far mute agent gave a respectful "Yes ma'am" and set off down the hall in the opposite direction Black Widow and Hawkeye went. Parker was left alone with Agent Hill.

"If you'll come with me," Said Hill, clearly not asking.

Parker complied, thinking it best not to say anything.

The two women walked down the hall, stopping in front of a door the was labeled, possessively, "Director, request entry".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I had bigger plans for this chapter, and I've been working on it for a couple weeks, but it just didn't happen. I've been sick, and AP US History is kicking my tail.

I'll try to do better, reviews help!

Love, Jane

ps... I was thinking about updating my other Leverage Crossover (w/ Psych) but Firefox is pissing me off and I really need to study for History


	8. Chapter 8

I know this is SUPER short but I need to go to bed and I wanted to give you all something, so here is an attempt at dialogue.

Please review!

Love you 3

Jane

ps I fixed up the last chapter, let me know if something else is odd!

*Disclaimer

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Director,"

"Agent Hill,"

"Hawkeye's found another stray,"

_I'm not a stray- and I found them!_

"_Now?!_ Couldn't he wait until after we took care of Loki?"

"Excuse me, but he didn't find me, I ran into them, and offered to help."

"Who are you anyways?"

_He has an eyepatch?! A freaking EYEPATCH?! What the crap have I gotten myself into- who ARE these people?_

"My name's Parker. I'm a thief, infiltration artist, acrobat- whatever I need to be that involves not being found."

"Just Parker? Or do you have a first name."

"Just Parker."

"Why did you offer to help two strangers who could obviously kill you instantly with no one the wiser?"

"I'm crazy and helping people is what I do."

oOoOoOoOo

Not the usual style for this story- let me know if you like it!

'Night!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back. I'm not going to bother explaining.

R&R please- I'll love you forever

Bit of swearing in this (short) chapter

*Disclaimer*

ALSO- I occasionally think I should not spend so much time on ff. net because I don't do my homework when I should, but I have now gotten a total of FIVE (that's right suckers FIVE) questions right for my quizbowl team because of fanfiction. (Two Romanoff's, Budapest, Buffy, and Les Misereables)

I am validated.

oOoOoOoQUIZBOWLoOoOoOoOo

Fury had a headache.

Fury often had headaches.

The day he did not go to sleep with a headache would be the day he would have retired.

Fury believed that he could single handedly keep Advil in business.

He also owned a good amount of that company's stock.

Usually the evil-doers were just a pain in his rear-end.

Unless they were certifiably insane.

Which Loki was.

_Who the hell mutates monkeys and lions? That crap belongs in science fiction. Radioactive monkeys are not fucking okay!_

His biggest headache though, every time, was his agents.

Specifically the team often referred to as Blackhawk.

Hawkeye was the worst.

And now he had found _another _stray.

At least this time the girl was _offering _to help.

Unlike the first one.

Whose glare rivaled his.

That one tried to murder three doctors.

And nearly did.

While restrained to a gurney.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Short, but I do have to do homework this weekend.

Talk to me!

It's the eye of the tiger,

it's the thrill of the fight

Rising up to the challenge of our rivals

And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night

And he watches us all with the eye

Of the tiger


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry, I am in the middle of AP exams

Tabby, please don't cry, I'm sorry I don't have enough time to update everyday like I want too!

"Disclaimer"

Also, if this is convoluted, I apologize in advance

oOooOoooOsomething

Parker watched from the farthest corner of the small room as chaos unfolded.

When Fury had decided she was safe enough to not be labeled a crisis, he had turned around to face the two people Parker had met at the beginning of this insane adventure. Black Widow and Hawkeye had materialized, seemingly out of nowhere, moments earlier, and Parker had noticed. Fury had noticed when Parker's eye twitched, but Hill had not, and so she flinched in surprise when Black Widow spoke.

"Director," was the Widow's curt address.

"Agents Romanoff, Barton" replied Fury, addressing them both, "I need a succinct, _positive_ report of this evening's events, and I really hope that your little tag-along is the _only _non-scripted event."

Based on the two agents' shared glance, the Director was not going to get what he wanted.

Which is when Parker backed into the most private corner of the small room, under the stressed eye of Agent Hill.

Currently there were a grand total of twenty-two people in the office/meeting room/command center (Parker could not discern which it truly was, and so settled on the three) and Fury. Hill, Romanoff and Barton were in the middle of the swarming crowd, alternating between shouting at each other, shouting at the random agents, and shouting in general.

Chaos, was the only thing that Parker could think of to describe it.

She couldn't help but feel as though they were missing a Mastermind, and wished suddenly that Nate was here.

And then he walked through the door.

Well _Nate _didn't walk through the door, but this… organization's… version of Nate walked through the door.

Parker watched in awe as the new man walked in and started giving orders quietly, streamlining the mess into a coherent flow of activity.

When he reached the Director, Parker craned her neck in order to better see the two men's' lips.

"About time," Fury said.

"I'm still limping from the last mess with Loki, cut me some slack" replied the newcomer.

"We've got an issue with Loki's guys, and a new-" Fury glanced over at Parker, locking eyes for a millisecond "recruit."

The other guy looked over, and Parker felt like he was seeing the whole story- hers, the teams, that night's- all of it.

"Let Hawkeye deal with her, if-" at this point they turned away and Parker could no longer read their lips.

oOoOoOooooo

so this was a really pathetic chapter…

Maybe I'll replace it with a better update. After I come back from the grave I dug myself called AP English III.

Cia.

R&R

Or not….

Yeah, just skip reviewing this chapter…


	11. Chapter 11

To celebrate the end of AP tests I'm updating‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼

SO let's recap, because I don't know about you all but I have no clue what's happening…

Parker wants some down time, runs into Red and Purple, they take down a small army of mercs, go to SHIELD HQ, Hill and Fury are not thrilled, Coulson arrives.,

*Disclaimer*

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO o

Hawkeye ambled over, oozing ease and devil-may-care attitude as he did.

"So," Parker said,

"So," he replied, craning his neck up.

"If you like to perch, there are better places elsewhere."

"I didn't know I was allowed to leave."

"You don't really seem like the kind to care all that much," he left the question of _who are you really?_ unspoken.

"I know when to respect some boundaries."

He didn't miss the "some."

"Come with me, I'll explain some things," he jerked his head towards the door, and Parker hopped down from the ladder.

"What's Black Widow doing, or is it Romanoff, or Nat?" She asked, ready for some answers.

He sighed, and led her into the hallway and back to the staircase, continuing further down into the depths of the "warehouse."

"This 'group' is called 'SHIELD', we combat… villains" he winced in distaste at the word "like Loki, who you saw earlier, that aren't your run-of-the-mill swindlers and crooks."

"I heard something about radio-active monkeys…. And does Shield stand for something?"

Hawkeye grimaced "Strategic Hazard Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division" he answered, making air quotes as he said it.

Parker looked at him blankly.

"They really wanted the name to be SHIELD," he said, "I sure didn't make it up."

"Whatever, what does it actually mean?"

"It means all the crazy supernatural, science fiction mess you never hear about gets taken care of by insane people like yours truly." He gave her a self-mocking bow.

"Right, so what do I get to do?"

"Eager aren't we?"

"It's my night off; I don't want to waste it twiddling my thumbs."

"Understood. Completely."

He led her out of the stairwell onto an open floor, there were plenty of people running around, but a great deal more space and….

"Is that a _hovercar?_"

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So kind of weird, but it's longer than usual…

I tried.

Also, if you haven't

GO TO agentsofshielddotcom

COULSON HAS A CAR NAMED LOLA

#coulsonlives

Damn right Coulson lives

Joss may derive a dark pleasure from killing off beloved characters, but even he knows mutiny when he sees it coming. I truly believe Weadonistas would have burned him had he not revieved Coulson.

As always, R&R

Love,

Jane


	12. Chapter 12

ERH MEH WHEDON.

I am too redickulously happy.

This needs to stop.

The guy I really like is going to do QuizBowl next year.

And I got an A in Eng 3 AP

And I can run again.

Anyways, not a lot of action, but I'll get there, eventually.

I forgot to mention last chapter, the words I used for the acronym SHIELD are a mashup of show, comics, universe etcetera.

"Disclaimer"

WARNING- swearing. Cuss words.

O0o0o0o0ooo0o0o

"Oh." Parker said, entranced by the scene in front of her.

"Yeah," Clint agreed.

"Wow."

"You know what's better?" He asked, "Seeing it from up there." He pointing towards the supporting beams that crisscrossed the ceiling, but when he turned back, Parker was gone.

"What the-"

"Up here!"

He looked up again "How-"

He ceded. Climbing up his usual route by the wall, he joined her a minute later over the center of the workshop. "So, pretty cool huh?" He asked

Parker barely recognized the fact that he had spoken, her eyes glimmering with excitement, totally engrossed in what was happening down below.

"So I'll take that as a 'Yes'."

She absentmindedly nodded, too busy logging the sights to reply.

Clint grinned, Nat was never interested in the "mundane" things like R&D, she was mission, training and mission. Which Clint could appreciate, but this girl, Parker, he could relate to the childish joy of high places and fantastic toys. Fantastic toys being of course the in-the-making hovercar and similar contraptions down below.

"So," Parker said, finally looking at him, "explain."

And so he did.

Loki (the evil, rich, crazy bastard that he is) was doing his best to take over New York (and eventually, SHIELD believed, the US and then the planet, because that's how evil, rich, crazy bastards work.) He was doing this by genetically altering animals then setting them loose on Manhattan. The most recent catastrophe being radio-active gliding monkeys. No shit. Actually, yes, quite a bit of shit. But not bull shit, monkey shit. Other freaky happenings included cats suddenly congregating in intersections, rabbits foaming at the mouth and leaping out of windows, flamingos migrating into any bit of fresh water available and staring deeply into the eyes of unlucky passerbys and, well, you get the idea. Surely it can't be _bad_? Yes, troublesome and annoying, but not _dangerous? _Manhattaners stalled by a feline intersection infestation were terrifying. Victims of rabid rabbit attacks were violent. Flamingo-hypnotized pedestrians were suddenly found "flapping" in the middle of streets, dancing through traffic.

Dangerous would be an understatement.

Loki would take over the world by driving people insane.

And SHIELD could do no better than do-do duty.

oOoOOoooooo0o0O)oO)o0ooO)O)00o

So, yeah.

Really messed up.

I'm going to go crawl in a hole and forget I ever existed.

If, however, you can forgive me this terror of a chapter and feel so inclined, review and I may pull myself out of eternal embarrassment.

Love, Jane


	13. Chapter 13

Helloooooooooooo!

Some of the pictures from my sister's wedding are finally up and it's soooo exciting

And I'm beginning to sound like an eleven year old about her first celebrity crush.

SO.

Right.

Standard disclaimer applies.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Romanoff was not having a good day.

Very few of her days would be classified by a normal person as "good." However, she was not a normal person. Which meant of course if her day wasn't good a normal person would have classified it as "suicidal-thoughts inducing."

Anyways, this particular day was stretching into the wee hours of the next morning.

And it didn't intend to end any time soon.

Parker, the blonde thief they had picked up, was bothering her.

Not like she was verbally nagging or physically following her around or anything, but Romanoff couldn't get the girl off her mind. There was something about the way she flew across the roofs and proudly spoke her name. _Her name…_ Romanoff knew she had heard the name Parker before, she knew that there was more to the chit than your average neighborhood pickpocket.

But _what_ that was she couldn't put her finger on.

Fury hadn't seemed to recognize her, and the cursory check SHIELD had run didn't turn up anything.

Damn.

Too clean, it seemed. Too clean for someone who willingly admitted their unlawful nature.

Parker… Why did the name sound familiar.

"Nat!" Clint's voice called "Up here!"

Her head snapped up and caught a glimpse of Clint and the girl, balanced on the rafters.

Ahh, _Parker._

_That _Parker.

She joined them in seconds.

"You stole the Orlov Diamond," She accused the blonde.

A wicked grin over took Parker's face.

oOoOoOoOo

So there you have it.

Not as bad as the last chapter.


End file.
